


Bay Six

by Greens



Category: Defying Gravity (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donner was going to die. It could be today or tomorrow. It could be next week or next year, but it was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaalamode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annaalamode).



> Pretend that Zoe and Donner's dreams never happened. Because for this story, they didn't:)
> 
> annaalamode, I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing for you:)

The dreams were becoming more frequent now. Instead of once or twice a month, they were occurring every few days. Their intensity was different as well. The visions now had more of a sense of urgency. They brought with them a definitive feel of impending doom. It was as if the dreams were telling a story, foreseeing a future that was grim, more grim than Donner could have ever imagined.

Each night, Donner woke up with a gasp, wringing wet with sweat, unable to catch his breath. He felt that these night terrors were much more than dreams, they were a look at his life. They couldn’t be changed. They felt destined to occur.

Donner was going to die. It could be today or tomorrow. It could be next week or next year, but it was going to happen.

******

Donner’s breath caught in his throat as he bolted up from sleep. For the second night in a row, it had been the same. He reached for a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. He wasn’t sure what would kill him first, sleep deprivation or the dream.

He opted to forego sleeping and took a moment to compose himself. His heart slowed to a steady beat and his breathing resumed regular patterns (after much effort on Donner’s part for it to do so). He swung his legs off the side of his cot and slowly got to his feet.

Donner stood perfectly still for a moment, regaining his bearings and looking around the small room. Everything was the way he had left it the night before. Donner wasn’t sure why he thought anything would be out of place, but just as he did every night, he checked.

Once he was satisfied, he slipped out of the room and headed towards the common room, his stocking feet made it seem more like gliding.  As he entered the common room, the lights went on automatically, sensing his presence. Even after all this time, that still freaked him out on occasion.

Donner took a seat and leaned his head back, allowing the soft hum in the background to lull him gently. His eyes grew heavy from lack of sleep and at first, Donner fought to keep them open. His fight was a losing one however, and after a moment, his eyes closed.

******

Screaming from elsewhere in the shuttle, startled Donner. He could hear the cries almost echoing through the walls. They were so loud and frightened that he could feel the vibrations under his feet. It reverberated through his bones and sent a chill running down his spine.

Donner heard the scream again, this time it sounded more distant, but with the same intensity. He found himself, as if without thought, running towards the horrified cries. At first, he didn’t put much thought into the fact that her didn’t see any of his fellow crew members. His only focus was getting to the bay where the sound was coming from.

The voice he heard as he got closer was distinctly female. Zoe. She screamed for Ted, for Jen, for anyone who would listen. And then she screamed for Donner.

Her calls for him, however, were more like pleas. He heard his name echo in her throat with a quiver. It was a sound of distress, of hopelessness.

Donner dug his heels into the ground in an attempt to stop before hitting a wall. His socks made this nearly impossible, but with a little effort Donner managed. He could see the crew standing before him, half of them looking through the small circular bay window and the other half rushing around purposefully. The red warning light above the door flashed.

“There’s nothing we can do,” he heard Jen say. “Even if we could get someone into the bay, he’s already too far out.”

“It just snapped,” Zoe cut her off, almost rambling. “The door opened and the tether just snapped.”

“He’s still in a suit, we can try.” Nadia’s words sped, making her accent even harder to understand.

Zoe continued. “He was trying to fix something wrong with the doors...”

And then Nadia. “Standing here arguing isn’t helping him!”

The voices turned to a jumbled mess as Donner stood there listening to the crew squabble. And then, Jen looked to Ted, staring him right in the eye as she spoke, trying to keep herself collected.

Very slowly, she said, “What do we do?”

Everyone was silent. More quiet than Donner had ever seen the group of them together be, as they awaited Ted’s final word.

The look on his friend’s face was a familiar one. It was an expression that he himself had worn back during the Mars mission. Back when they had to leave Sharon and Walker behind. It was a mixture of shock, depression and denial. Ted was being forced to make an impossible decision, a life altering one.

The crew watched him, waited on him to speak and then he did.

“There’s nothing we can do. Donner’s too far out. We’d never be able to catch up to him...”

Suddenly, Donner could feel himself falling and then floating. The ship had faded away into the blackness of space. There was nothing but darkness, and in the distance, he could see the Antares slowly drifting out of his line of sight. They were gone. He was gone.

******

Donner bolted up with a gasp, only to be met by Zoe, who stood in front of him.

“You OK?” she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She offered the cup to Donner, who shook his head.

“You ever have... one of those dreams,” Donner began. “You know, the ones that are so real that you could swear that they’re telling you some sort of future? Trying to warn you about something?”

“I guess.” Zoe sat beside him, sipping from her mug. “Seems you had a bad one.”

Donner shrugged, not wanting to go into detail. “Space, floating free, being left behind.” Donner sighed. “I lived through it once...” His voice trailed off momentarily as he thought about Sharon. “If it were me...”

“We would never leave you behind.” Zoe turned her body to face him. “You really think we would?” She paused, waiting for an answer, but it didn’t come. “Ted wouldn’t do that, none of us would. I really think that any one of us would fly to the end of the universe if it meant that we would have even the slightest chance of saving a member of this crew.” Zoe paused again and Donner still said nothing. “It’s just a dream.”

“Yeah...”

“Maybe if you talk to Evram...”

“I’m fine.” Donner got to his feet. Maybe Zoe was right. Maybe there was really nothing to his fears. Perhaps these dreams had a deeper meaning. Maybe he should talk to the doc. If nothing else, he might be able to give Donner something to help him sleep better. Because if he didn’t go by being sucked into the darkness of space, the lack of sleep would surely kill him.

Donner turned from Zoe and started out of the common room, speaking in a low voice. “But there is no way in Hell I’m going anywhere near Bay Six. Ever.”

 

End


End file.
